Reborn! Redux
by tsukinopen
Summary: A retelling of the Reborn! story. Character exploration! Enjoy and read!


Hi this is Tsukinopen. This is a redo of the manga. i really have no plans for this at all, and no plans of off shooting into something different. It'll update randomly, even this chapter, which is still in works. Enjoy! Comment! I appreciate it!

Reborn POV

Yes, this was going to be a fun journey. Compared to assassination and infiltration, this was going to be a piece of cake. Believe me, infiltrating was not easy in a baby's body when the enemy organizations weren't full of total idiots.

But then, from the files Nono had given him, and from what Iemitsu had told him, the boy he'd be tutoring was totally "no good". It was the beginning of the end for Vongola. He was gonna spoon-feed a real baby.

Tsuna POV

Urgh! Got hit again. I swear it doesn't hurt so much after getting hit so much. N…nnnot that it still doesn't hurt a lot.

"It's your fault we lost, ya know!" they said again.

"S…sorry!" I replied.

"So can you do its cleaning? Cause we wanna play during our precious time after school!" they said.

"Uhhhh…" I said. Of course I don't want to! Do I have a choice!

"We're counting on you no good Tsuna! You can do it!", they said as they left.

"Ww…wait a minute!", I stammered. Of course they never turn back.

" Hahahaha!" they laughed.

"Man! He's really no good! See that! I just tell him to do it and he does it.", said one with spiky hair.

"Come back tomorrow and it'll be squeaky clean." said the heavy kid.

"At least he's good for something." the thin one said.

"No! You didn't just!" said the spikey-haired kid.

"What? Cleaning's simple! Even a bird brain like could do it!" the thin one retorted.

"Haha! Suppose your right!" the spikey haired said.

" Come on you guys are slow! Don't tell me you caught some of that "no good" off that idiot. " the heavy one yelled. As heavy as he was, the kid was still quite athletic."

" As if !" said the lagers as they speed up to catch up to their friend.

Huuuh…They don't even care if I can hear. It's not like there was anything to hide. There isn't anyone in school who doesn't know I'm "no good". Not something I want to be known for. Not something anyone wants to be known for. Huuuh, I just want to disappear….

I'm sweeping the broom back and forth as I think about my boring useless life. The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can go home. Yet I can't help but sweep every speck of dust off the floor, and every smug off the windows.

Cleaning after school gives me a certain satisfaction. I don't like cleaning itself, and I don't clean my room either, but just doing this sort of thing gives me a sense of relief?

Aaa..ah… not that I like enjoy having to do this every day! And it's not like I like them ordering me around. They really makes me feel so…hhhhuh.

"_Alright alright I'm just an idiot. I'm idiotic and not athletic." I say to myself._

Really the only reason a useless idiot like me comes to school is because of… Kyoko.

Uwwwah! She's walking by! Even behind these window blinds, I can be see her clearly! She's just… she's just so cute! That innocent smile is best! Ahhhh…. I really just want to see her all the time, every day…Just the thought make me feel like I'm floating on cotton…

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kyoko." a voice rang out. It was like bucket of cold water. Mochida senpai was walking towards Kyoko. Bad feeling… Nn..no it's just a bad feeling. It's not like…

"Well I'll be going. I don't want to intrude." her friend says smugly.

They're going out! I drop to the ground. My world crashes. Seriously what's the point of going to school now! She's going out with the Kendo Club Captain. He's big tough and handsome. How will I sneak glances now! It's not that I should do that. Bb..ut she going out with someone now. And besides if he catches me, he'll kill me. I can't confess now! Uwwah! Why am I think about that now! I'm not like I...I can even do that. I…I'm going home.

Heading back, I look dimly ahead. Sometimes I look towards the ground, and sometimes I look towards the sky. Hands in my pocket, there is a tight feeling around my heart. I'm smiling again, not knowing the purpose in my life. It's a fake smile. Or is it. Maybe I'm really "no good". What? Did I ever think I wasn't? I walk faster. My legs pick up speed, but I never break into a run.

Near my house, the house I've lived in the last thirteen years of my life and counting, i slow down. I open the door gently and slowly. After stepping I quickly rush up to my room. I trip a bit near the end, but all in all I get into my room safely.

I grab my pillow, and drop it in the area next to my bed that had no clutter. Really it was only reason it was free of junk was because i used that area every day to place my pillow. I get my self in a comfortable position before grabbing an issue on "Go Go Narutroid!"

"Tsunayoshi. I got a call from school" my mom yelled up. Ah...not again.

" You came home in the middle of class what are you going to do in the future?" my mom asked. Again.

" I don't know." i reply. Seriously I don't know. I never really think about it. I don't really want to.

_Bam_! The door to my room slams open. "I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school or college." she says

"Don't barge into my room!" She seriously has no sense of privacy. And seeing as I'm so " no good", it's not like I can stop her.

Geez don't have to go to a good high school or college? What kind of parent says that! Not like she can expect anything, but still... My mom is just so...

"You can live your entire life bored like you are right now, or live it happily. I want you to feel it's great to be alive!" she says as she hugs her face like a girl.

My mom's just so childish.

"Could you not say it in front of people, it's embarrassing." I say.

"Oh my..." she says. She is unamuzed. Not like there's anything to be amused about.

Eesh...does she think all this lecturing's gonna do anything?

"Tsu-kun...a home tutor is coming today." she says.

What! " A home tutor!"

Oh great! Now what was it!

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. Will raise your kid to be the leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. " she reads.

"Isn't it great! I've never seen a promotion like this before!" she exclaims happily.

" It smells like a scam!" Seriously what's she thinking, trusting total strangers. With the old man never here, it's a wonder she's never run into to trouble. Argh! Why am I thinking about him. He doesn't even deserve it!

"It'll probably be a tutor from a professional business school for young men. I've wanted a teacher like this for you."

There's she goes imagining how great it'll be.

"Don't create your own image of him" I say.

"Tsuna...Come on! It'll be great! Just give him a chance and..." she rambles on.

Why...why doesn't she just stop! Doesn't she understand that I'm just useless!

"I refuse to have a tutor okay! I'm not good at anything I do anyways!" I yell, to interrupt her rambling. She won't stop if I don't, and sometimes she still doesn't. She's just...

"Ciaossu!"

? Who was that? I have a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

_Dun dun dun..._


End file.
